


Miracle of Life

by Drag0nWr1tes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Baby Shower, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Fluff, I also love this, I love angst, Lance is best boi, M/M, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Nesting, gender reveal party, no angst for once, this is strange for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nWr1tes/pseuds/Drag0nWr1tes
Summary: The happy couple is expecting their first pup! Hunk is the best friend ever and plans a baby shower for his friends.A Commissioned fic





	Miracle of Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kayleeschuyler (stephaniebithell)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephaniebithell/gifts).



> This piece was written for kayleeschuyler (stephaniebithell) and I had so much fun writing it. It really helped get me out of my Voltron funk! I hope you all enjoy it.

Keith glared at the closet. Where the fuck did his jacket go? When he and Shiro came home from work last night he’d put it in the closet. He knew he did, Lance had practically beat that into their heads when they’d all first moved in together. Now it was gone.

“Hey Shiro,” he called. “Do you know where my leather jacket is?”

Shiro stuck his head out of the kitchen. “It’s not in the closet?”

The younger alpha rolled his eyes. “Yes, it’s in the closet, that is exactly why I’m asking where it is.”

“You don’t need to be so sarcastic.” He went back into the kitchen, most likely finishing making Lance’s tea. “Did you bring it upstairs last night?”

“No, I know I put it in here.” Keith closed the closet door and looked up the stairs. Maybe Lance had seen it, but that also didn’t make sense. If their omega had seen it then he would have thrown it at Keith’s face to have him put it away. Still, it didn’t hurt to ask.

He made his way upstairs and into their bedroom but he didn’t find Lance there. Keith frowned at that, normally their omega liked laying in bed or downstairs on the couch for a while now that he was nearly six months pregnant.  The formally energetic omega sometimes had less in the mornings. It worried both his alphas greatly, but the doctor said it was normal.

“Lance?” he called as he walked down the hall. The first place he looked was the nursery, Lance sometimes ended up in there reorganizing, but when Keith glanced in he didn’t see the omega. That was strange, where else could he had gone.

Keith walked a little further down the hall to their shared office/library room. This room was a space they’d made that they all used when they brought homework or just wanted some alone together. It was also the only other place the alpha could think of Lance being. “Lance? You in here?” He went to push the door open but it was suddenly held closed.

“No!” Lance’s voice hissed from inside. “Yo-you can’t come in yet!”

His eyes narrowed in confusion. “What? Lance, are you ok?”

“Fi-fine, I’m fine. Just, you can’t come in here, not yet, ok? It’s not ready.”

Footsteps sounded behind him and Keith looked over his shoulder to see Shiro coming down the hall, a steaming mug in his hand. “What’s going on?”

“I don’t know, he doesn’t want to let me in.” He took a step back so he and Shiro could switch places. “Said something about it not being ready.”

“Not being—Oh! I think I know where your jacket is.”

“What? What’s he doing?”

Shiro shifted the mug to his opposite hand and knocked on the door. “Lance, I have some tea for you, I’m going to set it down outside the door ok, is there anything else you need before we leave?”

It was quiet on the other side of the door for another moment. “Can-can you get your varsity jacket?” Lance asked. “I-I couldn’t find it when I looked in our closet.”

“Of course, I know exactly where it is. I’ll grab it and leave it outside the door before we leave.” He backed up and placed the mug down where it wouldn’t accidentally get knocked over. “Come on, Keith, you’ll just have to use your spare jacket from now on.”

“Why?”

Shiro walked into their bedroom and went to pull a box out from under the bed. “Lance is nesting, getting ready for when the pup is born.”

His eyes widened at that. “Wait, why is he doing it in the study and not in here?”

The older alpha rummaged around in the box before pulling out his old varsity football jacket from his high school years. He might not have been able to fit in it any longer but Lance loved it. Something about it being comforting to the omega, like Keith’s leather jacket. “Because we’re in here. When a pregnant omega makes a nest they need to do it somewhere they deem safe without their alpha’s watching them. The study is Lance’s favorite room, it makes sense for him to go there.”

“And he doesn’t want us to see it because?”

He folded the jacket up and held it over his arm. “Because he wants it to be perfect before we do. Omegas need the space to build these nests before they’re ready for their alphas to see them.”

Keith let out a breath of relief at that. This was normal, good. He really needed to work on his nerves getting the better of him where Lance was concerned.

After finding another jacket to wear for the day, they went and left the one Lance asked for by the door. “Lance,” Shiro said as he knocked on the door. “We’re leaving now. Pidge will be here around noon to take you to your doctor's appointment.”

Once they heard a meek “Ok” sound through the door the two alphas turned and left.

* * * * *

Lance excited the study only when his bladder demanded it. His nest was almost done after spending the last three months the acquiring right materials for it. Adding Keith’s leather jacket had been one of the final pieces he needs, the other being Shiro’s old jacket. It still wasn’t ready, something was missing from the space, Lance just couldn’t figure out what.

After relieving himself in the bathroom, Lance made his way downstairs. The twins were demanding that he eat something, particularly peanut butter and jalapeño peppers. Why he was craving that he didn’t know but he wasn’t going to question it.

He made his way down the stairs, one hand resting over his distended belly, and the other holding on to the railing for balance. At this point in his pregnancy, he couldn’t even really see his feet, which freaked him out because he was always afraid he’d slip down the steps. Sometimes in the mornings he would go downstairs with his alphas and curl up on the couch but he didn’t always wake up when he meant to. Lance suspected one or both of his mates were turning his alarm off so he’d stay in bed.

Once he made it down the stairs, Lance made his way over to the kitchen. While he’d always loved spicy food, his cravings for them had grown even more. Keith wasn’t shy about gagging whenever Lance would make his strange concoctions, the peanut and jalapeño peppers being one the more tame ones he’d had.

As he was eating his snack, the front door opened and Pidge walked in. “Lance! Get your pregnant ass out here! We have—what the hell are you eating?”

Lance licked some peanut butter off his fingers. “Jalapeño peppers and peanut butter,” he answered, a grin on his face.

Pidge gagged. “Gross. Will you put that away? We have to get going before your late for your appointment.”

He smiled at her and quickly cleaned up the mess he’d made. “By the way, what time is the dinner with everyone? Hunk hasn’t told me the time. I don’t even know where we’re going to meet.”

The beta shrugged and started walking back to the front door with Lance. “He said he’d let us know in a bit. I think he’s trying to get us in at that Italian place you like so much.”

“Awesome!” He got his coat out of his closet and slipped on his shoes. He’d needed to switch from his sneakers to a pair of slip-on shoes after a while. The babies had grown to the point that he wasn’t really able to bend over and tie the laces.

“Your doctor’s office is on 7th and Maple, right?”

“Yup.” They climbed into the car and took off down the road. Lance fiddling with the radio until he landed on a station playing some pop music.

* * * * *

Once Hunk got the ok from Pidge he used his spare key to go into his best friend’s place. Shiro and Keith would be showing up in about an hour after he’d gotten the surprise set up. Lance had no idea there would be a baby shower waiting for him when he got home. Pidge’s job would be to keep Lance away from the house for as long as possible while Hunk, Shiro and Keith get set up at their little house. 

Shiro had told him about Lance starting to nest so he made sure to avoid the study when he went upstairs for anything. Which wasn't much when it came down to it. Lance knew they were doing a gender reveal for the two alphas but he didn’t know that there would be a baby shower. Keith and Shiro didn’t know there were even doing a reveal or that there would be twins. The omega wanted to surprise them with that fact. Pidge would find out the genders today and text Hunk.

The first thing he did was fill six black balloons with gold glitter and air. They would be the ones that Keith and Shiro would pop first. Once he got the text from Pidge about the genders he’d fill them with either pink or blue glitter.

He left the balloons where he tied to the railing and got to work on hanging up some decorations. While he was in the middle of moving around some furniture for a place for the guests to put their gifts, his phone rang and Keith’s name flashed across the screen. Hunk put it on speaker while he worked. “Yeah?”

“ _We’ve got the catering,_ ” Keith said. “ _Besides those food-warmer things, is there anything else we need to pick up before we get back?_ ”

“I think we’re good with what we have,” he said. “Just get back here, I can’t decorate this place in time on my own.” He grabbed a streamer off the table to decorate the chair Lance would sit in while opening the gifts. “And Keith, try not to eat all the breadsticks on your way over.”

Keith must have been on speaker because he could hear Shiro laughing in the background. “S _hut up, Shiro,_ ” Keith growled. “ _We’ll be back in about a half an hour._ ”

Hunk grinned. “See you soon.” He hung up and went back to decorating. The place was already looking pretty good. Once Shiro and Keith got back with the food they would just need to set that up and get some of those baby shower games set up.

Then they would just need the other guests to arrive. Hopefully, they all remembered to park in the block over so that Lance wouldn’t see them when Pidge brought him back.

Hunk really hoped Allura was the one driving her and Lotor over for that reason alone.

About a twenty minutes after his call with Keith, Pidge texted him with the genders for Lance’s pups.

**Hunk:** Thanks! Shiro and Keith should be here soon and the guest arrive in another hour. Think you can keep Lance busy until then.

**Pidge:** Yeah. I know exactly where we can kill some time.

**Hunk:** You rock.

**Pidge:** I know.

The large alpha couldn’t help but laugh at that last text before going to fill the last two balloons. With the last two filled, he separated them from the ones that were filled with the other glitter so they wouldn’t be mixed up with them. There was no way he was going to let the reveal happen before it was supposed too. Lance would kill him.

Just as he was finished with the balloons, the door opened and Keith and Shiro walked in with bags of food. “Where are we putting it?” Shiro asked.

“Breakfast bar,” Hunk answered. “It’ll be more like a buffet then a sit-down.”

Keith placed a white bag with the Italian restaurant’s logo printed on the form on the counter. “We better save some of those meatballs that we ordered,” he said. “Lance loves those things and I’ve got the feeling he’ll be craving them all week.”

“That’s why I ordered extra,” Shiro said. “Put half out and the rest we’ll save for him to have later on.”

“Smart.” Hunk opened up the warmers and began setting them up. “One of you hang up the rest of the streamers. I’ve got this.”

* * * * *

Lance put a hand on his lower back and groaned as he got out of the car. “Next time, don’t let me wander around the cosmetic store for so long,” he told Pidge. His feet were killing him. His plan for getting back into the house was curling up on the couch with a book and watching shitty daytime TV until his alphas got home.

“Hey, I tried to get you out of there a half an hour before we left but you just had to look at those face creams again.”

His feet screamed as they approached the front door of his house. “Worth it.”

Pidge shook her head and opened the front door for him. “I’m not rubbing your feet.”

“Who said I wanted you to?” He stepped into the house and took his coat off to hang up in the closet. “No way am I letting you touch my feet. I’ll wait for Keith.”

Pidge flipped the light on. 

“ _Surprise!_ ”

Lance gasped at the people the light revealed in his kitchen. Colorful balloons, streamers and other party paraphernalia decorated his kitchen and living room. The scent of Italian spices hit his nose and a large grin hit his face. “What..what is going on?”

Shiro made his way over to him and wrapped his metal arm around Lance’s waist. “It’s a baby shower.”

Keith leaned against the wall, a large grin on his face. “We’ve been planning it with Hunk for a few weeks now when you suggested a gender reveal party we thought combining them would be a good idea.”

“Oh, _hijo_ , congratulations!” Lance’s mother, Rosa, said as she came over to hug her son.

“ _Mama_!” Lance hugged her back, a big smile on his face. “I thought you couldn’t get a flight down until I got closer to my due date.”

“You’re friends, Allura and Lotor, got flew me in. Your siblings couldn’t get here but they send their love.” She stepped back so she could get a good look at her son. “Look at you, positively glowing! Come sit down, _hijo_ , your feet must be killing you.” She dragged him away from his alphas and into the living room with all his friends. “Keith, be a dear and get Lance something to eat.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Keith said, a fond smile on his lips. His mother-in-law was not someone you wanted to mess with when it came down to it. 

Pidge laughed as she watched Keith actually follow orders. He’d never been known to do that before now. “What, afraid Mama McClain?”

“Yes,” he sad with no shame whatsoever. 

Lance settled in the chair that Hunk had decorated for him with his mother at his side. The two excitedly chattering away about the children and other baby-related topics. Rosa was giving Lance some advice to help with the exhaustion and sleep deprivation he was feeling.

Shiro smiled as he watched the two of them together. He knew Lance missed his mother greatly. Seeing the smile bringing the woman down brought to his omega’s face had another smile on his face. He wanted Lance happy above all else. He went over to where Lotor and Allura were talking. “Thank you,” he said. “For getting her here.”

Allura smiled at him. “We were happy to do it, Shiro. Lance had been missing his mother for a while so we thought it would be a nice surprise.”

Lotor shrugged. “That and Allura wanted to meet the woman that terrified you and Keith so much.”

The she alpha laughed at that. “True, and boy am I glad I met her. She’s fantastic.”

Shiro laughed at that. Yeah, his mother-in-law was pretty fantastic and protective as hell of her youngest child. The alpha would never forget the shovel talk the older omega had given him and Keith. Both of them had tiptoed around the woman for a good three years before relaxing around her once more.

Lance had found it hilarious. It didn’t help that Keith’s mother loved the omega from the start and practically told the two alphas that if she found out they hurt him, she’d be pissed. It was not a fun time for them. Still, they were happy to see that Lance was loved. Especially after everything the omega had been put through before the three had ever met.

As the party progressed, Lance smiled more and more with each of his friends that he talked to. Matt helping to relax him with his jokes, Coran acting as the crazy uncle giving strange and random advice, Lotor acting all superior even though it was clear he was concerned and excited for Lance. Hunk even helped keep Lance fed and relaxed the entire time.

Lance had the best time watching everyone decorate little onesies for the pups. Some of them were really adorable and others were, well Lance would only dress the twins in them when they were spending the day at home.

The gifts were next. They’d done a gift registry at a Bed, Bath & Beyond and had gotten everything they needed. It made some of the omega’s stress melt away. He’d grown up poor but and had gotten used to budgeting, even now with both Keith and Shiro making more than enough money to support them at their private security firm.

Then came time for the reveals. “All right, time for Shiro, Lance and Keith to find out what they're having.”

“I was under the impression they were having a pup,” Lotor deadpanned. “Or are they having some sort of an alien spawn.”

Allura smacked her mate’s chest with the back of her hand. “Play nice.”

“Anyway,” Hunk said. “Shiro and Keith are each going to pop the balloons. Most have gold glitter, one will either be pink or blue glitter that will reveal the pup’s gender.”

Lance smiled. He couldn’t wait for them to find out the gender of the pups, and he couldn’t wait for his alphas to find out they were having twins. His hand rested over his belly, a small smile coming to his face as he thought about the two pups he would be bringing into the world. Just a few more months to go.

Hunk handed each alpha a black balloon and a pin. “Pop them at the same time.”

Keith and Shiro looked at one another for a moment before each popping their balloons. The gold glitter sprinkled all over the carpet.

“Hey Hunk,” Lance called. “You’re cleaning the glitter up.”

The large alpha laughed. “I’ll come by tomorrow afternoon.”

The next two sets of balloons each produced more gold glitter and it was beginning to pile up on the floor. “Last two!” Pidge said as she came out of the back room with the last two.

With one last look at each other, Keith and Shiro popped the balloons.

Bright blue glitter fell from each one cascaded to the floor. Keith’s eyes widened as he turned to face Lance. “Tw..twins?”

Lance smiled at them. “Twins.” In the next second, he found himself held tightly in Keith’s arms, his alpha’s lips pressed against his.

Shiro pressed himself against Lance’s other side and pulled him into another kiss once Keith let him go.

“Get a room!” Pidge and Matt yelled.

Lance flipped her the bird.

After the party, Lance hugged his mother tightly. She wouldn’t be leaving for another two days but she knew that the three mates would want the house to themselves. “I have one more gift for you,” she said. She held out a large gift bag.

Lance opened it up to find two soft knitted blankets inside. One was blue and red and the other black and blue. “ _Mama_ , I love them.”

“They’re for the twins, something to wrap them in when you bring them into the world.”

They were perfect, and he knew exactly where to take them. “Thank you, Mama.”

* * * * *

Keith paced back and forth in their bedroom. Shiro was lounging on their bed reading a book, looking completely at ease. “It’s getting late. Don’t you think we should go get him out of the study?”

“He might sleep in the nest,” Shiro said. He looked up from his book. “Relax, he’ll be fine. We can smell him from here and he knows to yell if needs us.”

The younger alpha growled and plopped down on the bed. “I don’t like him being alone with how far along he is.”

“I know, but this is normal behavior for omegas.”

With another frustrated grow, Keith lay back on the bed. “I don’t like it.”

Eventually, they had to go to sleep so they could wake up at a decent time tomorrow. While they didn’t have work, they preferred being up before Lance in case he needed something. Especially not that they knew he was pregnant with twins.

At around four in the morning, Shiro and Keith woke up someone walking into their bedroom. “Lance?” Keith asked.

The omega looked at them with tired eyes. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know it had gotten so late.”

Shiro sat up on the bed. “It’s ok, love. Do you need something.”

Lance bit his lip. “I…I’m tired and…would you come sleep with me in…in the study?”

“Of course we will,” Keith said, a warm feeling settling in the center of his chest. The two alphas allowed Lance to lead them down the hall and to the study where his nest was. Keith couldn’t help but smile when he saw his and Shiro’s clothing mixed in with all the fabric, including his leather jacket. Part of him wanted to be annoyed at where it is, but since Lance had taken it for his comfort he couldn’t be to upset.

The three curled in the middle of the nest, Lance curled safely between the two alphas, their arms tangled all over each other. “Better?” Shiro asked. He'd pressed himself up against Lance’s back.

Lance let out a content purr. “Much.” His head was resting comfortably on Keith’s chest. “Love you guys.”

“We love you too,” Keith whispered. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Lance’s belly. “And we love you too, so so much.”

One of Shiro’s hands moved to rest over his belly. “We can’t wait to meet you. You’ve got the best mama in the world and we’re so excited to hold you in our arms.”

Lance giggled and snuggled closer to his mates, stress finally melting away from him. This is what had been missing for so long. “And they have the best fathers in the world, such caring and protective alphas.”

Together, the three mates allowed themselves to fall into a peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can catch me on [my Tumblr](https://bidragonwrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Join me in my [ABO Discord Server](https://discord.gg/eQPJuFb). It's got multiple fandoms, not just VLD. It's so quiet on there right now so come chat! Share your headcanons, I love hearing what everyone has to say. It is open to all ages with NSFW roles (you must be 18+ to have one of those).


End file.
